Conventionally, various methods of driving liquid crystal display devices have been known.
A liquid crystal display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-354407 has a first electrode and a second electrode provided on a substrate and a third electrode provided on another substrate. This liquid crystal display device changes the potential of the third electrode within one frame frequency, and drives liquid crystal molecules by using the horizontal electric field generated between the first and second electrodes during the image display period, and by using the vertical electric field generated between the first and third electrodes in the initial stage of the image non-display period. The patent document discloses that the fall time, in particular, can be reduced through this driving method.